


Sensory

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: Tiny drabble.





	Sensory

The air smelled earthy and the earth smelled airy. The water just smelled _wet_.

“Quick,” said Loki. “Light a fire. What will it smelllll llliiiike?”

Tony was never dropping acid again.


End file.
